


Ricordi all’ombra della Montagna

by kanako91



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bain si fa tanti film, Gen, Gli Elfi appaiono nei momenti meno opportuni, O forse sono quelli più opportuni?, Thranduil è uno spiritosone, missing moment, un bel pugno nei feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passati più di trent’anni dalla Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti e Bard è malato e ormai a un passo dalla morte. Una notte, Bain riceve una visita particolare che riporta la sua mente a quella battaglia sotto la Montagna e a tutte le sue conseguenze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordi all’ombra della Montagna

Il Re degli Elfi giunse senza farsi annunciare, ma non sarebbe stato necessario: la corona di rami invernali, con foglie di vischio e bacche scure, era sufficiente. Era coperto da un mantello grigio ma, mentre camminava, si intravedevano le vesti scintillare alla luce della luna.

«Sono in tempo?» chiese.

Bain non poté fare a meno di annuire e lo invitò a seguirlo per i corridoi del palazzo di Dale, fino alla stanza di suo padre. Il Re degli Elfi rimase in silenzio lungo tutto il tragitto, anche i suoi passi erano muti, ma Bain riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di voltarsi e controllare che fosse ancora lì e non fosse sparito come uno strano spirito della foresta.

In quegli anni, c’era sempre stato qualcosa che gli aveva fatto sospettare che, in realtà, il Re degli Elfi e la sua corte non fossero altro che spiriti della foresta incarnati. Erano silenziosi e attenti a dettagli che nessun altro notava, le loro feste davano vita a strani racconti da chi capitava nei paraggi, e intravederli mentre erano a caccia nel Nord di Bosco Atro era una vista da brivido. Alla luce di ciò, era sempre bizzarro vederli vagare per Dale ai festeggiamenti per l’anniversario della restaurazione della città.

Era ancora più bizzarro vedere il Re degli Elfi nella camera di un moribondo.

«Padre, è venuto il Re degli Elfi a farti visita».

Bard socchiuse un occhio e, appena puntò il Re, aprì anche l’altro, il volto trasformato dalla meraviglia.

«Sei venuto a visitare un vecchio morente, Thranduil?»

Il Re degli Elfi rise piano e si avvicinò al letto. «Sono venuto a visitare un amico». Sedette sulla coltre di pelliccia e Bain si sentì di troppo. Dopotutto, lui non aveva mai visto il Re degli Elfi se non da lontano e, di certo, non avevano mai scambiato abbastanza parole da rivolgersi l’un l’altro per nome.

Bain fece un passo indietro sulla soglia della porta.

«Non andare» disse il Re degli Elfi e lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. Bain si bloccò, come congelato. «Non ti privare degli ultimi momenti con tuo padre per me».

Gli ultimi momenti? Suo padre poteva ancora andare avanti per giorni, erano settimane che agonizzava in quel modo. Non poteva essere sull’orlo della morte solo perché un Elfo diceva così.

Bain rientrò nella stanza, chiuse la porta alle spalle e raggiunse i piedi del letto.

Gli Elfi, però, sapevano cose che a loro mortali sfuggivano e Bain non avrebbe permesso che la soggezione per quella creatura lo facesse fuggire proprio in quel momento.

«Non è un buon auspicio quello che dici».

Il Re degli Elfi inarcò un sopracciglio. «È la verità».

Sua padre rise, con un suono simile a quella stessa tosse che lo aveva spossato fino a costringerlo a passare a letto tutte le giornate.

«Imparerai, Bain, che la verità per gli Elfi è il miglior auspicio che si possa avere».

Bain lanciò uno sguardo al profilo divertito del Re degli Elfi.

«Voi Uomini temete la verità, ma arriva per tutti un giorno, non è così?» Il Re degli Elfi tirò una pacca sulla mano di Bard, tutta ossa e macchie sulla pelle raggrinzita. «Se non altro, non siete testardi quanto i Nani».

Suo padre sorrise e le rughe si moltiplicarono sul suo viso. Sembrava svuotato, come se gli restasse solo la pelle sulle ossa. Non era una bella visione e forse era quello a far credere al Re degli Elfi che fosse a un passo dalla morte.

«Oh, ma abbiamo le loro stesse debolezze. Ringrazio sempre i tuoi consigli, durante l’assedio di Erebor, e mi pento di non averli ascoltati allora».

«Poco importa, perché alla fine abbiamo scoperto che avremmo dovuto combattere in qualsiasi caso. È stato meglio essere colti con le spade già in mano, che essere svegliati da un attacco». Il Re degli Elfi chiuse gli occhi. «Avremmo perduto molte più vite di quelle che abbiamo perso davvero».

«Se non fossimo stati assordati dalla nostra stessa battaglia, ci saremmo accorti degli Orchi prima che–».

Il Re degli Elfi sollevò la mano e zittì Bard.

«Non è contemplando i se e i ma che cambieremo qualcosa». Il Re degli Elfi rivolse lo sguardo a Bain. «Eri giovanissimo all’epoca, ricordo tuo padre darti ordine di guardare l’accampamento, ma tu ricordi altro, di quel giorno?»

Della Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti?

Bain ricordava più di quanto gli piacesse ricordare. Perché anche dall’accampamento – in cui suo padre lo aveva _obbligato_ a restare – aveva udito le urla e i suoni della battaglia e aveva dovuto placare gli abitanti di Esgaroth che non potevano combattere, tranquillizzarli e promettere loro che non c’era nulla da temere.

Però Bain era stato di vedetta, a controllare che nessuno si avvicinasse alla città e aveva ringraziato infinite volte suo padre per avergli dato quel compito. Si era reso conto, guardando la battaglia, che lui non avrebbe mai avuto le capacità di sopravvivere in quella bolgia mortale e che sarebbe stato solo un pensiero in più per suo padre. Si era reso utile a Dale, per quanto prima avesse creduto inutile la sua permanenza nella città durante gli scontri ai piedi di Erebor.

Il Re degli Elfi lo guardava, come se sapesse dove stavano andando i suoi pensieri. Bain capì allora cosa doveva rispondere alla sua domanda e guardò suo padre.

«Ricordo il sollievo alla fine della battaglia, che era sembrata così tremenda e angosciante da lontano, e ricordo le Aquile» disse Bain. «Ricordo i canti e i balli alla sera. Ma ricordo anche che Uomini, Elfi e Nani hanno combattuto insieme per qualcosa di più grande dell’oro della montagna, padre. È una lezione che non posso dimenticare».

Suo padre sorrise appena, le labbra sottilissime e pallide.

Il Re degli Elfi non aveva smesso di guardarlo. Bain sentiva di sapere cosa volesse ancora da lui.

«Ricordo la pace che è regnata da allora, l’alleanza con Dáin Piediferro. A Pontelagolungo non eravamo così in pace e felici, l’ombra della montagna regnava su di noi e il lago non sembrava mai darci abbastanza» disse Bain e lo sguardo fisso su suo padre. «E ricordo com’erano prima le altre persone di questa città, come fossero povere e senza luce negli occhi, mentre ora camminano con la schiena dritta per le strade, e chi è parente di uno dei morti della Battaglia lo ricorda con orgoglio, perché sa di aver contribuito a questa prosperità.

«Ecco, padre, sono queste le conseguenze che ricordo. Da quella battaglia è uscito più bene che male per tutti noi».

Il Re degli Elfi annuì piano e tornò a guardare Bard.

«Tuo figlio sarà un buon re, ne sei felice?»

Suo padre rise, o meglio, tossì e Thranduil gli tirò una pacca leggera sulla mano.

«Non sforzarti troppo, stai cadendo a pezzi».

Bard tossì ancora. «Non mi stai aiutando a _non_ ridere!»

Il Re degli Elfi sorrise e a Bain bastò guardare il movimento della guancia per vederlo. Non capiva l’utilità di quei racconti, ma sapeva che era quello che aveva voluto da lui il Re degli Elfi. Non capiva neppure come potessero aiutare suo padre, mentre la vecchiaia lo divorava.

Ma, soprattutto, il sapore di quei discorsi non gli piaceva. Gli lasciavano un retrogusto salato, come di lacrime.

Era troppo presto per le lacrime, ci poteva essere ancora qualche giorno.

Qualche settimana.

Qualche–

«Ti lascio riposare, sei stanco».

Bard non parlò, le palpebre calate sugli occhi.

Il Re degli Elfi si mise in piedi e si rivolse a Bain. «Dico a te, giovane figlio di Bard. Ti aspetta una città da governare, un annuncio da fare, dovrai essere in forze».

Bain corrugò la fronte e si avvicinò al padre. Era immobile, come non lo era mai stato nemmeno nei momenti peggiori.

«Padre?»

Il Re degli Elfi posò una mano sulla spalla di Bain e scosse la testa. «Non ti risponderà».

Bain non voleva crederci. Sedette al bordo del letto e posò l’orecchio sul petto di suo padre. Lo aveva fatto tante volte da bambino e aveva sentito un battere forte e ritmato, ma ora tutto taceva.

Era successo così, tra un tentativo di ridere e l’altro.

Bain sollevò lo sguardo verso il Re degli Elfi, ma non riuscì a emettere verso.

«Vai a riposare» gli disse ancora lui.

E Bain si chiese se, quando fosse giunto il suo giorno, quella creatura gli avrebbe fatto visita e avrebbe distolto la sua mente da ricordi dolorosi, per portarla a tempi migliori.

Avrebbe potuto solo sperare di non avere nulla di doloroso da ricordare.

Con un cenno del capo, il Re degli Elfi uscì dalla stanza e Bain rimase lì, con il corpo freddo di Bard l’Arciere e senza parole con cui riempire il silenzio tra quelle pareti.

Sulle labbra di suo padre aleggiava il fantasma di un sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> Concludiamo bene l’anno, vero?
> 
> In realtà, riflettevo su quest’ideuzza da dopo aver visto il terzo film de Lo Hobbit (giusto per dire in che stato fossi dopo il film, non per nulla poi ho pianto per tutto il giorno dopo – e no, non erano pianti di commozione perché il film era bellissimo), ma non ero mai riuscita a trovare lo spunto per scriverla. Ho dovuto attendere uno dei miei periodi “zero idee, troppa voglia di scrivere (qualsiasi cosa)” per riuscirci, eh eh.
> 
> Thranduil, bby, mi sei mancato! Se non fosse che ho in scrittura altra roba su di lui, ma ce ne sarà da aspettare per leggerla, ahahah. Io continuo a crogiolarmi nel fantastico mondo di Thrandy, mentre qui spargo feels, lalalà.
> 
> Che altro dire? Inizieremo l’anno insieme altrettanto bene and I’m not even sorry! Devo pur condividere con qualcuno l’afflizione che mi provoca il raffreddore, anche se questi racconti risalgono a mesi fa, LOL.
> 
> Bon, per ora vi saluto con un augurio di buon anno e tanta ispirazione a voi!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto e ci rivediamo la prossima settimana (spero),
> 
> Kan


End file.
